Drizzle and Rainbow
by anotherkyungie
Summary: Baekhyun bukanlah seorang penakut. Ia hanya sedikit sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Terjebak dalam kepalsuan dan realita membuat ragu membayanginya. Dan ia terlalu bodoh menyadari kesungguhan yang mulai mengabur di depan matanya./ A ChanBaek fanfiction/ OS/ a preview, full fic nya ada di link di dalam post ini :).


Drizzle and Rainbow

Cast : Park Chanyeol; Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Author : anotherkyungie

_driz·zle_

_noun_ /drizəl/

Light rain falling in very fine drops

A thin stream of a liquid ingredient trickled over something

_rain·bow_

_noun_ /rān.bō/

An arch of colors formed in the sky in certain circumstances, caused by the refraction and dispersion of the sun's light by rain or other water droplets in the atmosphere

Any display of the colors of the spectrum produced by dispersion of light

A wide range or variety of related and typically colorful things

Many-colored

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hey"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_"….."_

_"Kau menghindar,"_

_"Aku tidak menghindar, hanya saja—"_

_"Kurasa aku tahu,"_

_"Tidak. Kumohon—"_

_"Sudahlah,"_

_"….."_

_"….."_

_"Kau tak mengerti,"_

_"Kau tahu? Kurasa kau benar,"_

_"Aku—"_

_"Mungkin aku memang tak mengerti. Mungkin aku memang tak mau mengerti. Aku…lelah mengerti,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Butiran-butiran gerimis masih setia bercumbu dengan bumi, mendentingkan melodi yang lebih lirih setelah lantunan orkestra hujan berlalu beberapa menit sebelumnya. Hawa dingin yang menguar membawa embun menyatu dengan kaca-kaca jendela, menciptakan kanvas buram bagi titik-titik air yang mulai meleleh. Melukis lintasan tak beraturan.

Satu dari lintasan abstrak itu membawa sebuah bias inosen kini tergores. Mengintip malu-malu pada dua tubuh yang saling mendekat seolah mencari kehangatan. Beberapa kecupan singkat terdengar di sela lumatan panjang. Semakin memberi kesan intens pada apapun yang kini tengah berlangsung. Satu yang bersurai lebih terang mencengkram bahu sosok di atasnya. Mencoba memberi isyarat yang dengan mudah dapat dimengerti.

Setelah sebuah pagutan singkat di bibir dan sebuah kecupan di pipi, sosok yang lebih tinggi merebahkan tubuhnya ke samping. Sebuah kekehan terdengar ketika ia menatap seseorang di sampingnya yang kini tengah mencoba menetralkan kembali fungsi paru-parunya. Mengamati bagaimana kelopak mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris hitam jernih yang kini belum memandangnya. Semburat merah masih jelas terlihat di pipi putih itu, dan sebuah bibir cherry sedikit terbuka untuk menggapai udara.

Kemudian satu lagi kecupan di bibir dan—

"Yeol!"

sebuah kekehan kembali terdengar.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Yeol' kini mengusap pipi yang kembali memerah itu lembut. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di wajahnya, menampilkan barisan gigi yang sempurna.

"Mianhae," ujarnya dengan suara yang dalam, "kau begitu menggemaskan Baekhyunnie, benar-benar membuatku—"

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, sebuah kilatan di mata Baekhyun menunjukkan sebaiknya ia tak membuat masalah sekarang.

"Okay, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun."

Benar-benar tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Keheningan merayap dan perlahan membisikkan dentingan-dentingan gerimis di luar sana. Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan merutuk dalam hati mengapa ia hanya memakai kaos tipis di udara sedingin ini. Fokus manik kelamnya berlari ke arah jendela dan pemandangan yang kabur menunjukkan betapa rendahnya suhu hari itu. Ia menyalahkan Chanyeol atas semua ini. Setidaknya ia merasa hangat dan baik-baik saja di bawah selimut tebalnya hingga sebuah pagutan membangunkannya dari tidur yang nyaman. Dan ketika akal sehatnya kembali mendarat, ia hanya bisa memandang nanar pada selimut Pikachunya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat berpikir. Hazel miliknya sedikit menajam ketika menangkap jemari mungil Baekhyun yang saling mengepal erat. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah jendela dan ah, Baekhyunnya kedinginan.

Baekhyunnya?

Ya.

Baekhyun milik Chanyeol.

Bekhyunnya tak pernah tahan dengan dingin.

Ia mendesah perlahan, sedikit menyesali kelalaiannya. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan miliknya yang lebih besar. Ia kemudian membawa tangan yang dingin itu mendekat dan memberikan beberapa kecupan pada jemari-jemari yang hampir membeku.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sementara itu senyum kembali terlukis di wajah Chanyeol. Ia sangat senang bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya dengan begitu dalam. Bayangan dirinya dalam bola mata jernih milik Baekhyun adalah hal terfavorit baginya.

"Kemarilah,"

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat, dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya. Merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Hangat mulai menjalar di tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, mendekapnya begitu dekat. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"….."

"Saranghae."

"Hmm."

Hening kembali mengusik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Yeollie," suara Baekhyun sedikit teredam oleh dada Chanyeol.

"Hmm?"

"Gerimis."

"Mmhm."

"Apa kau pikir akan muncul pelangi?"

"Molla. Kau ingin melihat pelangi?"

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Eung?"

"Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti jika ada pelangi, sekarang tidurlah. Kau tahu kita tak punya waktu banyak untuk istirahat."

Baekhyun masih ingin berargumen, namun jari-jari besar Chanyeol di sela-sela helai rambutnya membawanya semakin menjauh dari kesadaran. Perlahan ia merasakan matanya kembali memberat dan kali ini ia bahkan merasa lebih hangat meskipun tanpa selimut Pikachunya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang ketika tangan besar itu tak lagi mengacak rambutnya, namun berpindah melingkari pinggangnya. Beberapa butir gula tumpah karena tangannya yang gemetar. Ia memutuskan meletakkan plastik gula yang dipegangnya ketika nafas hangat menerpa sisi lehernya. Tanpa ia sadari kini ia bernafas dengan begitu cepat, sebuah perasaan yang amat dibencinya menguar di relung hatinya. Sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau harapkan akan kukatakan pada Jongin? Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun! Kau mau aku berteriak di depan semua member aku selalu mendekatimu agar mereka jauh? Agar mereka tak dapat menyentuhmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti Baek. Kau pikir aku hanya memanfaatkanmu?"

"Chan—"

"Kau tahu? Kurasa kau benar,"

"Aku—"

"Mungkin aku memang tak mengerti. Mungkin aku memang tak mau mengerti. Aku…lelah mengerti,"

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo~~^^

Halo semuanya...

Im back with this new fic about Baekyeol~~

Bukan fic juga sih. #slapped XD

Jadi gini, #eeh

Sedikit curhat, BaekYeol shipper yang aku sayangi dan aku banggakan (?)

Pertama-tama, anotherkyungie imnida~

Ini pengalaman nulis fic pertamaku tentang BaekYeol, dan setelah pernah nyoba pairing Kyumin sama Kaisoo, Baekyeol itu pair yg susah banget buat ditulis TT_TT

Nggak tau kenapa, mungkin karena menurutku mereka berdua punya karakter yg kuat dan penuh misteri. XD

Fic ini sebenernya fic yg aku tulis buat memenuhi tugas mata kuliah #plak

maksudnya buat ikutan lomba baekyeol fic di salah satu grup di fb^^

sedikit mencoba soalnya selama ini aku baca mulu, nggak pernah nyoba nulis pairing ini padahal mereka berdua itu salah satu pairing favoritku.

jadi buat chingudeul yg mau baca fic yang lumayan absurd ini, bisa cek disini:

notes/exo-lovers-indonesia/-by-lovers-ff-drizzle-a nd-rainbow-yaoi-hurtcomfort-rated-t-by-devie-lya-s araswat/579974988726759

#tambahkan url facebook dan / di depan link di atas

don't forget to click 'like' if you enjoy the fic :)

and i'll be grateful if u also add some comments.

baca komen di fic yang kita tulis itu surga loh buat author XDXD

finaly, thank you~

gamsahamnida~~~^^

keep support our happy virus and our beloved puppy~~~ :DD

anotherkyungie


End file.
